harrypotterfandomcom_ca-20200213-history
Escola de Màgia i Fetilleria d'Ilvermorny
|director= *Isolt Sayre (antic) *James Steward (antic) *Agilbert Fontaine |residents=Follets Wampanoag |residències= *Thunderbird *Wampus *Horned Serpent *Pukwudgie |afiliació=* Congrés Màgic dels Estats Units d'Amèrica * Confederació Internacional de Bruixots ** Oficina d'Educació}} L'Escola de Màgia i Fetilleria d'Ilvermorny és l'escola de màgia dels Estats Units d'Amèrica, https://www.pottermore.com/news/ilvermorny-is-the-american-wizarding-school.@tannerfbowen No, but he's going to meet people who were educated at [name in New York.] by J.K. Rowling on Twitter localitzada al Mount Greylock, Massachusetts. Accepta estudiants de tota Amèrica del Nord. Els estudiants d'aquesta escola, com els de Hogwarts a Escòcia, es divideixen en quatre residències."Newt's a Hufflepuff, but the other heroes went to the American school of wizardry (and yes, I know their houses)." by J.K. Rowling on Twitter Quan Newt Scamander va viatjar a Nova York l'any 1920, va conèixer gent que fou educada en aquesta escola. Localització thumb|Castell d'Ilvermorny El Castell d'Ilvermorny es troba al pic més alt del Mount Greylock, als Massachusetts Occidentals. Al principi, el castell era una casa de granit construïda per Isolt Sayre i James Steward per ser la seva casa. Quan va convertir-se en escola, la caseta es va anar expandint fins que va esdevenir un castell. Les portes d'entrada estan adornades amb estàtues de marbre de Sayre i Steward a banda i banda. Està amagada gràcies a diversos encanteris que a vegades fan que l'escola estigui envoltada de boira. Història Ilvermorny va ser fundada al principis del segle disset després del 1620, 630 anys després de Hogwarts, i l'escola era originalment una petita caseta amb dos professors i dos alumnes. - Writing by J.K. Rowling: "History of Magic in North America: Seventeenth Century and Beyond" Originalment, Ilvermorny era només una caseta de pedra construïda per l'immigrant irlandès Isolt Sayre i el seu marit muggle James Steward. Va esdevenir escola quan els seus fills adoptius, Chadwick i Webster Boot, volien tornar a Irlanda per anar a Hogwarts. Llavors, Isolt va prometre construir la seva pròpia escola a Ilvermorny amb l'objectiu d'ensenyar-los a casa. Així, l'escola va començar amb la parella com a professors i els seus dos fills adoptius com a estudiants. Cada un d'ells va anomenar una de les quatre cases: Chadwick creà Thunderbird, Webster creà Wampus, Isolt Horned Serpent, i James Pukwudgie. Eventualment, l'escola va admetre més alumnes, i la parella van començar a crear varetes per ells. Aquests alumnes eren americans natius de les tribus de Wampanoag i Narragansett, que compartien el seu coneixement de màgia a canvi que se'ls ensenyés les tècniques de la màgia amb vareta. Per tant, la màgia nativa d'Amèrica va influir en la fundació d'Ilvermorny. Durant els següents anys, l'escola va créixer més i pels volts del 1634, ja hi havia prou gent com per celebrar competicions interresidències. Durant un temps, l'escola només va tenir les funcions d'una escola de dia, amb els únics residents sent James, Isolt i la seva família. Les notícies de la nova escola van arribar a Europa, i la malvada tieta d'Isolt, Gormlait Gaunt, va localitzar per fi la seva neboda. Va anar a l'escola i va llançar una maledicció sobre en James i Isolt perquè entressin en un son profund, amb l'esperança de de poder-los matar i emportar-se les seves bessones acabades de néixer. Tanmateix, ella no sabia res sobre Chadwick i Webster, i quan va fer un encanteri en reptilià per inutilitzar la vareta d'Isolt, les varetes dels germans (que tenien el nucli de banya de Serp Banyuda) va alertar-los del perill. Chadwick va entretenir la bruixa mentre Webster intentava despertar els seus pares. Webster va afegir-se al duel i la parella va despertar pel plor de les seves filles. Mentre James anava a protegir les nenes, Isolt va intentar unir-se a la batalla, però la seva vareta era inútil. Durant el duel, tota la família va anar al dormitori, i Isolt va demanar ajuda al seu pare William. Però va rebre la resposta de William, un Follet wampanoag. El follet va matar Gormlait i, a partir d'aquell dia, William i la seva família van actuar com a personal de seguretat i manteniment de l'escola. Durant el segle XVIII, Ilvermorny va esdevenir un castell de granit i nous professors van afegir-se al personal de l'escola per poder ensenyar al nombre creixent d'alumnes. Ilvermorny va aconseguir la mateixa reputació que altres escoles de màgia. Durant el segle XVIII, un dels exalumnes d'Ilvermorny, Dorcus Twelvetrees, va revelar a un muggle anomenat Bartholomew Barebone la localització de l'escola, juntament amb altra informació sobre la comunitat màgica. Tanmateix, Bartholomew era un descendent d'un Scourer i va revelar tota la informació obtinguda de Dorcus a la comunitat muggle, inclosa l'adreça d'Ilvermorny. Aquest va ser un dels incompliments més grans de l'Acta Internacional de Secretisme, però també el motiu de la promulgació de la Llei de Rappaport. - Writing by J.K. Rowling: "History of Magic in North America: Rappaport's Law" L'any 1920, Ilvermorny era considerada una de les millor escoles de tot el món. Com a resultat de la seva educació compartida, totes les bruixes i bruixots que van assistir a l'escola tenen un gran nivell en l'ús d'una vareta. - Writing by J.K. Rowling: "History of Magic in North America: 1920s Wizarding America" Residències Cerimònia de la Tria Hi ha quatre residències, a Ilvermorny: Horned Serpent, Wampus, Thunderbird i Pukwudgie. Quan un alumne comença la seva educació a Ilvermorny, es posen davant d'un Nus Gordià al centre del vestíbul amb unes grans estàtues de fusta de les mascotes de les quatre cases mirant-lo. Les estàtues reaccionen si volen l'alumne a la seva residència. Els alumnes més grans miren en silenci del balcó circular situat en el pis de sobre. Les estàtues reaccionen de la següent manera: *Horned Serpent - El vidre de la part del davant del cap brilla. *Wampus - L'estàtua rugeix *Thunderbird - L'estàtua bat les seves ales. *Pukwudgie - L'estàtua alça el seu arc. Tanmateix, a vegades (molt rarament) més d'una estàtua intenta seleccionar el mateix alumne. En aquests casos, l'alumne decideix la residència que prefereix. És encara més estrany que un alumne sigui seleccionat per les quatre residències. És el cas de Seraphina Picquery, que va ser la president del Congrés Màgic dels Estats Units d'Amèrica durant els anys 1920 - 1928. Va triar Horned Serpent. Després de la Tria, l'alumne és conduït a una sala on són triats per una vareta. Abans de l'abolició de la Llei de Rapport, els alumnes no podien emportar-se la vareta durant les vacances fins que feien disset anys. Reputació Tal com és d'esperar d'una escola cofundada per un muggle, Ilvermorny té la reputació de ser una de les escoles màgiques menys elitistes i més democràtiques. Uniforme Els colors d'Ilvermorny són blau i grana. Els colors honoren els dos fundadors: blau perquè era el color preferit d'Isolt i perquè li hagués agradat ser de Ravenclaw quan era petit, i grana perquè a James li agradava el pastís de nabius. Tots els uniformes estan cordats per un Nus Gordià d'or, en memòria al fermall que Isolt va trobar a les ruines de la cabana d'Ilvermorny original. Assignatures Defensa Contra les Forces del Mal és una de les assignatures que s'ha ensenyat a Ilvermorny des del segle XVII. Un dels professors va ser Rionach Steward, la filla dels fundadors d'Ilvermorny. Una altra assignatura coneguda és Encanteris. Els Encanteris de Chadwick, volums I - VII, que van ser escrits pel fundador Chadwick Boot, són els llibres de text estàndard per la classe d'Encanteris a Ilvermorny. Notes i referències en:Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry es:Colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería ru:Школа Чародейства и Волшебства Ильверморни fr:Ilvermorny pl:Ilvermorny uk:Ільверморні Categoria:Escoles de Màgia